Protectors
by IchigogichI
Summary: Five years ago, someone had enough of the lawlessness in the world. Today, he is General Abhaya, head of the Protectors, an organization dedicated to protecting people from groups like team Rocket. Kyra is one such person, though Abhaya arrived a little later than he liked as they were only just expanding there.


**(A/N: For the purpose of this fic, we're using an alternate version of the game Universe. The original regions and pokemon will be there, as I am writing this January 2015, there will only be pokemon and regions from this time. So the first 719 pokemon, no Megas. Breeding will be based on the games but with a slightly more realistic structure. To breed the two pokemon must be the same body type and type type, as well as egg type. In addition, with crossbreeding comes hybridization, the pokemon in question gets mostly their mother's traits. Also, this doesn't come into play too much, but the pokemon which are categorized as "Gods" don't exist in this. One final thing. There's two theories about Pokemon I believe in that affects this slightly. Until the big reveal, three guesses per chapter total. If any three guesses get it, I will admit it openly.**

**TL;DR version, I do what I want, but this follows the game mostly.)**

"_Take these seven eggs, hatch them, train them to their final evolution and command their loyalty." _Kyra remembered that which had been said to her at the beginning of her training as an enforcement officer.

She shook her head at the thought as she stared at the ungodly creature that was before her. This was the creature she had been sent to destroy. It looked so familiar, yet so alien. She felt a deep fear rise up in her that she had never felt before. She swallowed as she shuffled through her pokeballs, trying to decide which one she would use. She picked one, pressing the button on it to get it to full size and she let it fly.

* * *

><p>Kyra sat at the kitchen table, her mother brushing her silvery hair. She wore a brown burlap dress, of which she had a large number. She was eating breakfast cereal with a bit of bacon on the side in their humble house. Her father was across the table, drinking coffee and ravenously tearing into a tauros steak. He wore only a pair of burlap pants. Kyra got her dark skin and white hair from him. Her mother was the exception in cases of both apperance and dress. Kyra had a face like hers, but her skin was milky white, her hair light brown. Kyra also had her eyes, blue with the slightest tint of green. She wore a pink dress and a white apron. Kyra hummed and kicked her feet after she finished her breakfast patiently waiting for her mother to finish brushing her hair.<p>

Kyra's mother finished and patted her on top of her head twice, "Ok kiddo, you can go play now." She said gently.

"Yay!" Kyra shouted, jumping off her lap and running out the door. She went out to the front yard of their small house, where they were penned in. She opened the gate and ran out to where the eevee were frolicking. She tackled one down and wrestled with it while the others piled on top of her. A group of vulpix ran from their mother to join the fun, hopping on top of the pile, cooing gleefully.

Kyra climbed out of the pile of pokemon and ran off, allowing them to chase after them, the Ninetails carefully watching her litter. She ran from the field to the orchard where the wild mankey began to pelt her pursuers with fruit. Kyra laughed as some of the stray pieces of fruit hit her. The mankey joined her in laughter as they began swinging from the trees and joining in the joyful chase. Kyra tripped, scraping her knee. She winced in pain momentarily as the pokemon looked on, concerned. She shook her head and smiled as she got up again and kept running. She finally made it to the pen where the Miltanks and Tauros were kept.

She climbed up on the fence, "Moo!" She called out to them. The Tauros ignored her as usual and the Miltanks only looked over to her for a moment before getting back to grazing. The Mankey joined her, climbing up on the fence, the eevee and vulpix crawling under to the other side. This is when the Ninetails intervened, running over to the fence and leaping over it, she growled at the vulpix who bowed their heads and went back under the fence.

The Tauros noticed that. They looked over to those who had invaded their territory, roaring as they turned and prepared to charge. The ninetails, looked over at them as she jumped over the fence. The eevee retreated back under the fence and looked at the Tauros cautiously. The mankey prepared themselves to defend their friend.

The Tauros huffed, deciding it wasn't worth the effort to plow through the fence since they left. They turned back away and went back to grazing. Kyra jumped off the fence and began wandering the other direction. A few hours later of wandering around the yard she went back inside for lunch. She sat at the table, waiting as her mother made her sandwich. Kyra heard a strange puttering noise and shouting.

"I'll check this out." her father said, walking to the door. He opened it up and immediately two men with guns barged in the door. They wore few clothes, each of them having a bandoleer draped across their bare white torsos. Her father meekly backed away.

"Well then, we've got a young one here, don't we." One of them chuckled.

"We gonna take turns, showing her how to be an adult?" The other replied.

Kyra tried to run to her mother who held her at arms distance, "Mommy, I'm scared."

Her mother could only look away as one of the men began to approach. He grabbed Kyra by her hair, "Never fucked one like this before." He said with a smirk as he tore off her clothes.

"Mommy! Help!" Kyra screamed as he took off his pants. She took a step back from her daughter.

* * *

><p>Kyra lay on the floor, naked and bruised. Semen dripped from her vagina, the sparkle in her eyes from the morning faded. The man put his pants back on and looked back to his friend, "Your turn." He said lightly.<p>

There was more shouting outside, "What the-" The one who had just finished in Kyra said as a Metagross crashed in through the walls. The gunfire outside was deafening.

A tall boy with long black hair going down to the middle of his back leaped off the back of the Metagross. He was paler than anyone Kyra had ever seen before and wore all black. The man who had just finished with Kyra turned, picking her up by her hair and an arm. He turned back to the boy who had his hand on the hilt of his katana.

"Call off-" The man was cut off with a scream of pain that had come from his own mouth. The man looked down in disbelief, watching his hands fall from his body as Kyra fell. The man looked back to the boy who stared back, gray eyes open wide, his eyes vibrating in a silent rage behind the deadness. The man gaped, breathless at this thin boy who towered over him.

A Lucario jumped off the back of the Metagross, directly on the man's head. His skull cracked beneath Lucario's feet. The man at the door pointed his gun at the boy and the world was silent.

The gun snapped in half and the man began writhing in pain, unable to fall down, "Smith, I told you that you shouldn't be coming in here so wrecklessly." Came the soft-spoken masculine voice. The source of the voice came out from behind the man who was silently writhing in pain. It was dressd in midnight blue robes that covered every inch of its body. It raised a hand, hidden within long sleeves and the man went limp in his psychic grasp, "You are inexperienced, and though there was only two men in here out of the ten and four that came here, you could have lost. Some of the men might have evaded me and thought to come in here to use the hostages as sanctuary."

"I'm sorry General, but I couldn't have just let them pass the girl between themselves... Like some... Like some..." He said brokenly.

"You could have waited until I started the attack outside. At least one of them would investigate the problem outside, and the one left inside couldn't very well guard the hostages and rape one of them at the same time, now could he?" It advanced towards Kyra slowly, it's footsteps making no noise. Kyra got up, crawling backwards to get away from It. It stopped its advance, "You try approaching her Smith." It ordered quietly.

"Yes General." The boy called Smith replied. He walked slowly towards Kyra, arms out to his sides. Kyra almost leaped into his arms. He adjusted his hold on her so that he could take off his shirt, wrapping her in it.

Kyra's mother and father went into action, crowding Smith and Kyra, "No!" She screamed as they approached.

"But honey, the bad men are gone!" her mother protested.

"You didn't even try to help me!" Kyra said, her hopelessness replaced with malice. She wrapped her arms around Smith's thin shoulders the best that she could.

"What could we have-" Her father began.

"You could have died." It interrupted, "You could have died, rather than let these beasts touch her." It droned.

"You don't know the firs-"

"First thing about feeling fear?" It replied, "I know all about that. Or perhaps you were about to say, 'the first thing about being threatened.' I know plenty about that as well. In fact, I know all you know." It indicated the man it incapacitated on its way in, "I destroyed that man's mind as I tortured him to death. Much more severe than the men outside whose interest was only stealing pokemon." It turned towards her father and began walking towards him as he slowly backed away. "I know all about what you really meant, but weren't going to say. I have never experienced it because I have never allowed it to be so. I have never allowed myself to feel powerless. Various teams came to get me, as they brought the bigger and bigger guns, I started to think of longer term solutions. Five years ago, I started my most successful one. You have Tauros, Eevee, Miltanks, Vulpix and Ninetails." Kyra's father's back hit the wall. It punched him in the stomach and he buckled, "You have no excuse." It turned, "Smith, you have to ask her."

Smith nodded, swallowing hard, "Do... Do you want to come with us?" He asked.

Kyra replied by burying her hands in his hair, trying to find something more solid to hold onto than his bare skin.

"That's a yes, Smith. You did well." It floated over the rubble, looking back. Smith floated up onto Metagross and Lucario jumped up after him.

"Thanks." Smith replied, looking down at the girl in his arms, "Metagross, move slow, we have precious cargo."


End file.
